Matchmaking
by klainelovesredvines
Summary: what the title says; just a idea ;  finn tries to help out his step-brother's love life. review! xx nice and short x
1. Chapter 1

**So this is very random, not to mention un-original, but I was bored, so… here we go. I hope I did okay- this is just a short story ;) please review- I don't care if you think it's crap, I have low opinions of my writing anyway. Thankyou! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own glee. **

Kurt Hummel wearily dragged himself through the front door of the Hummel-Hudson household. It had been a long day, and judging by the worried look plastered on his Step-Brother's face, it was about to get a whole lot longer. He mentally prepared himself and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Finn," Kurt smiled, carefully unbuttoning his crisp jacket.

"Kurt," Finn replied sadly, looking sorry for himself.

"What's up?" Kurt rolled his eyes, but was concerned nonetheless.

"Oh, nothing." Finn shot Kurt a glance that told him something was indeed pissing him. Kurt raised an eyebrow and walked to the steaming kettle, adding two teabags before it boiled, something his brother had obviously forgotten. Finn watched him before giving in and blurted out; "It's Rachel." As Finn continued with the story, Kurt tried not to smile at Finn's obliviousness and Rachel's... well, Rachel-ness. Finn finished the story and looked at Kurt expectantly. "So what should I do?" Kurt considered for a split second before answering, "Take her out to a nice restaurant- not Breadstix, that's just plain tacky. Try the Mexican down the road." Finn nodded, scribbling the details down on a piece of paper that he didn't realise was his history essay.

"And..?"

"Take her to a movie that she likes- a rerun of West Side Story maybe? Just don't make her sit through another sci-fi movie again- I'm amazed that she didn't break up with you after that one. And don't forget some flowers- red roses, maybe? Just nod and do what she says, you'll be fine." Finn looked grateful and walked through to the living room where he collapsed on the tiny sofa. "So how was your day?" Kurt joined Finn on the sofa, sighing. "Okay, I guess. Just annoyed abou-" Kurt stopped himself with a strained smile. "Nothing, don't worry." Finn looked genuinely interested.

"No, dude, carry on."

Kurt shot Finn a confused look. "Wait, what? You've never asked me that before…"

Finn grinned. "We're brothers! Of course I care." He sheepishly added; "Plus I need to practice listening, for, you know, with Rachel."

Kurt fought back a laugh at this typical Finn-like behaviour. "It's just Blaine. He can sometimes be so… oblivious, y'know? To how others feel. A bit like you, really. I just really, _really_ like him. A lot," Kurt added, blushing, feeling embarrassed.

"So you like him?"

"Yes. Did I not make that clear, Finn? Blaine is my best friend, but I want him to be more…" Kurt trailed off, sighing.

"Whoa, best friend? I thought that was me!" Finn was almost whining now. And… was that jealousy?

"You're my brother, Finn," Kurt rolled his eyes at how much Finn reminded him of a fifth grader right now, and sloped off upstairs, looking tired, annoyed and slightly embarrassed.

Finn sniffed on the couch, feeling rejected, but cheered up when he flicked on the T.V. and saw a snippet about Football. It was then something clicked- he had an idea to cheer Kurt up. When he was round Rachel's house a few days ago, he had been forced to sit through an hour long romantic comedy- his idea of utter hell. But made to pay attention, he had picked up a thing or two about matchmaking. Ideas running through his head he smiled. Kurt would be happy because he got Blaine, who would then be promoted to boyfriend, which would leave the posistion for best friend open for Finn! It was win-win, Finn decided. What could go wrong?

**Famous Last words ;) thanks for reading, I will try to update soon(ish)- but in my world, that is… well, not so soon! x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking along ;) x disclaimer: I do not own glee *sigh***

When Kurt walked down to breakfast the next morning, he instantly realised something was wrong. After selecting an outfit and completing his moisturizing routine, he trotted downstairs with his phone in his hand. Smiling, Kurt's thumb was about to hit the power button when his jaw dropped. In the centre of the room stood a guilty Finn Hudson, trying to tug a raw pancake off the ceiling with a spatula, and smothered from head to toe in flour.

"Oh my GOD Finn!" Kurt screamed. "Was this your attempt at breakfast?"

"Yes," Finn admitted. "Help me tidy up?" he thought back to the plan he had strategized the evening before, and put phase one into action. Finn Hudson was perfectly capable of thinking straightforward- when he felt like it, anyways. Kurt was already wiping the kitchen surfaces, distracted by the amount of mess that one teenage boy had managed to make in the space of just half an hour.

"Just go and clean up," Kurt instructed Finn, "And I'll do the rest." Finn self-congratulated himself as he snatched his step-brother's phone from the side in a swift move, then heading to the bathroom gleefully. Phase one was completed. Just for the fun of it, Finn did a roly-poly down the hallway. Straight into Burt Hummel. Kurt's phone clattered at his step-dad's feet. Burt warily picked up the phone and gave Finn a long, questioning stare.

"Explain?"

Finn gulped. "I-uh, wanted to double check some... phone numbers." There were elements of truth, Finn decided. He watched Burt nod suspiciously.

"Okay. Kurt knows, right?" Finn smiled, made an incomprehensible 'yes/no' noise, picked up the phone and went to change his clothes.

As Finn sat down on his bed, he pulled out the phone. The wallpaper showed Kurt and Blaine at the Lima Bean, the photo being taken by most likely Mercedes. Result. Now Finn scrolled down until he found the button declaring 'Compose Message' and watched the template pop up. Finn smiled at nothing in particular, and began to type.

_Hi ;) wanna come for diner toniht? X x_

Perfect. He clicked send before he could regret it and walked downstairs to replace the phone in a now clean kitchen. Finn Hudson had done it again, he thought, dashing to the phone to impress Rachel with his newly found selflessness and dare he say it, intelligence. Operation Klaine was underway.

Kurt Hummel was home alone that evening. Carole and his dad were out and Finn was taking Rachel to a local production of RENT. He walked over to the cupboard stashed with movies and he was torn between the many musicals on his shelf, smothered in the thrillers his Dad and Finn insisted on watching. Pulling out Chicago, he waited for the DVD to load and found an almost full bag of popcorn in the cupboard. Smiling at the opening credits, he allowed himself to relax. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a knock at the door, and when he cautiously opened it, there stood Blaine Anderson.

Crap. Blaine Anderson. In his house. NOW.

"Uh, Hi! Blaine?" Kurt was confused.

"Hey, Kurt," Blaine smiled. "Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Kurt attempted to say. "We're home alone though…" He trailed off.

"We're having dinner… alone then?" Blaine looked bemused.

"Dinner?" Kurt was unsure of what was going on here. Blaine was too dapper to invite himself for dinner, surely?

"Yeah… your text?" Blaine frowned, and showed Kurt the text.

"Blaine, I can spell 'Dinner' and 'Tonight' perfectly well, thank you. And the only person in the house who uses 'wanna' is…" Kurt rolled his eyes as he recalled exactly what he had tolled Finn last night. Blaine stood awkwardly shuffling in the doorstep.

"So… I'll just- y'know, go then…" Blaine was going bright red and- did he look disappointed for a split second? Kurt blinked and his mind began to function properly again.

"No, seriously! Come in, I was about to order a takeaway anyway-and I know for a fact you won't mind Kurt Hummel's Musical Night…" Kurt suggested, beckoning towards the living room, to Blaine who was looking a lot happier.

"That'd be great! I mean, if you didn't mind," Kurt responded by merely pulling him in, their wrists brushing a few seconds longer than they should have done. Blaine broke their gaze first and recognized the musical instantly.

"Chicago?" Blaine smiled, pulling off his shoes and joining Kurt on the sofa.

"Yes. Now, Chinese or Indian?" Kurt asked, holding up the two menus.

"Indian. The superior takeaway by far." Blaine answered truthfully, not just because he knew full well that Kurt preferred Indian. As Kurt picked up the phone and began to recite the orders, Blaine forced himself to watch the musical and not focus on Kurt, but it was hard. Slamming down the phone, Kurt sighed. "I have to go pick it up. Are you okay here for half an hour?"

Blaine tried to answer truthfully but failed. "Yeah. Fine."

Kurt picked up his coat and walked out the door, leaving Blaine in the living room alone with the DVD. He sat there fiddling idly with his thumbs for a couple of minutes, before going up to get his phone from the nearby kitchen.

And when he walked in he got the biggest shock of his life.

He did certainly not expect to see New Directions standing there, looking majorly pissed off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Helloo! Thankyouu all very much for the reviews; I feel loved! ;) Xx **

**I do not own glee. ;'(**

There was an awkward silence as Blaine took in the large group of surrounding teenagers. Finn stood proudly at the front, with a beaming Rachel next to him. Mercedes was giving him a glare that was right up there with Kurt's standards, and the other girls looked pretty annoyed too, the guys just looking confused. Blaine stood awkward for a few more seconds before muttering, "What the hell is going on here?"

Santana spoke, smiling in a devilish way that made him feel uncomfortable. "Frankenteen here has a little plan for you and Kurt to get it on. We're just here to support him."

"Although some of us are actually here because we care about Kurt's feelings," Mercedes chimed in, Tina nodding in agreement.

"Wait, you guys want me… and Kurt... to…"

Rachel rolled her eyes, snorting. "It's obvious you like him. Maybe not to you, but to us," she explained in a know-it-all tone.

"And he's told us he likes you- well, us girls anyway," Brittany added softly, a faint smile appearing on her face. "Like, _like_ likes you. I think you'd be good together. Like…Zanessa. Or Cinderella and Prince Harry."

"Wait, he told me too!" Finn shot back, looking hurt. "This whole thing _was_ my idea," he told Blaine, while Santana quickly corrected Brittany.

"So…" Blaine was still slightly confused. "Kurt _likes_ me? And so Finn had a crazy plan to get us together that you guys are backing up? And Kurt… _likes_ me?"

"Yes, dimwit," Santana snapped. "Now we've established that, do you like Kurt?"

Blaine answered the question truthfully; the same question had been bothering him for weeks now and now he knew how Kurt felt… something clicked in his head as he replied, "Yes. I- I do,"

Relived cheers spread round the room, although no-one was honestly surprised. "Wanky!" Santana called out, winking at him. Blaine, still standing in the doorway flushed a deep red and looked embarrassed. Mercedes picked up on this and patted him on the shoulder. "Sorry, but we had to check," she laughed. Now you're just going to have to put up with phase two of Finn's 'genius' plan…" She warned him, trying to keep a straight face at Blaine's bemused expression. The guys, all in their letterman jackets, slowly walked towards Blaine, as if sizing him up.

"So…" Artie casually leant forward. "You feel you're… good enough for Kurt?"

"Y-yeah, I guess," stuttered Blaine, looking embarrassed and unsure. Was phase two the interrogation stage? Judging by the look on Quinn's amused face, yes.

"What makes you so sure?" Mike Chang asked.

"I, uh… Similar personalities?" Blaine felt ridiculous now.

Rachel looked up from where she was scribbling furiously with a fluffy pen. "And you would describe your personality as…?"

"Um-"

"Okay guys, I think this is enough," Blaine looked over gratefully at Tina.

"Yeah, Kurt likes him, isn't that enough?" Everyone murmured in agreement apart from Rachel, who pointed towards a page long list of unanswered questions that were suddenly snatched up and shredded by Santana. Everyone slowly trooped off except for Finn who told Blaine to "Get a move on," but then remembered to add the typically brotherly line of "Break his heart and I'll break you,"

Blaine stood still in the empty kitchen, still not quite sure what had just happened. So… Kurt liked him. He liked Kurt. New Directions were okay with him dating Kurt; they_ wanted _him to date Kurt.As Blaine ran this over in his mind, he was suddenly aware of the doorbell ringing and Kurt knocking there.

So now came the hard part; telling Kurt.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi so this is the final chapter (I think, anyway) x so thank you for the reviews and everything! X**

**I don't own glee xx**

Kurt walked into the kitchen, smiling at Blaine as he pulled out the dishes and they both loaded their plates, Kurt telling Blaine which dish was which. There was a comfortable silence as they walked through to the living room and both ate their dishes, making polite conversation. Kurt studied Blaine as he slowly poked his dish. There was something… different about him, but Kurt couldn't quite put his finger on it. As the silence once again resumed, Kurt forced himself to watch West Side Story, the next in his playlist of DVDs. He managed to remain focused until 'Tonight' began, and the jumpy look on Blaine's face was too much. Kurt allowed the performance to end before bluntly knocking the 'stop' button. Blaine froze, and Kurt knew the smile on his face was covering nerves.

"You okay?" Kurt asked, knowing the answer full well. He reluctantly climbed out of the armchair he was currently curled up on and walked over to Blaine, who was on the huge double sofa.

"Yeah, fine," Blaine smiled, his smile becoming more genuine as Kurt sat next to him on the sofa. Their fingers brushed past each other, and Blaine visibly relaxed. As he noticed Kurt staring, he blushed again, and coughed. "Seriously. I'm good."

Kurt obviously wasn't satisfied with this answer, and Blaine could hear his brain ticking, thinking of various solutions. "You just seemed… distracted," Kurt replied, putting more emphasis on the last word.

"Well, yeah, I was just… thinking," Blaine said carefully, knowing the next question.

"About…?"

"Just the, uh, homework?" It more of a question than a statement.

"Ah." Kurt smiled, winking at him, and Blaine knew Kurt knew he was lying. "So what homework?"

"The, uh, math- no, French."

"I happen to be fluent in French," Kurt said, a smirk tugging the corners of his mouth. "Perhaps you could use a tutor…" he trailed off.

"Perhaps I could," Blaine grinned. There was a silence for a few seconds until Kurt cleared his throat.

"Anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes." The answer came out of his mouth before he had time to think and as he looked over at Kurt's inquisitive face, he knew there was no going back. He stood up, pulling Kurt with him, not bothering to let go of the boy's hand.

Blaine took a deep breath. "I'm in love with you." He said simply, and before he had time to register the look of surprise on Kurt's face, he pulled Kurt in, and they were kissing.

Blaine felt Kurt melt in his arms, and slowly ran his fingers through Kurt's hair. He could feel Kurt smiling against his lips and this moment was so… _perfect_. He didn't know how long they'd been kissing, but he reluctantly pulled away. They stood still for a while, simply staring at each other, until Kurt took Blaine's hand. "I love you too," he murmured. And that was all Blaine needed to hear, as he pulled his boyfriend in for another kiss.

Blaine didn't think life could get more perfect.

Kurt was too amazed to think straight.

Finn was pretty proud of his work, pulling out his phone and taking photos.

Burt wasn't too impressed when he logged onto Facebook the next day and saw the album 'Finn's and ND's genius matchmaking' – 26 photos.

Kurt Hummel liked it.

So did Blaine Anderson.

**That's it! Sorry it's short but I've got the most annoying cough/ throat thing at the moment and my head isn't working straight, so not very happy with this chapter. **

**Sorry this last bit took a while, I'd try to think of a good excuse, but I can't so :/ **

**And also thankyou everyone for the reviews and favourites etc.! ) xxx**


End file.
